Chronicles of Amber Sweet
by EllisonLindsay
Summary: the life and times of Amber Sweet through her eyes. Sexual Content and Cursing.


I need a hit! I haven't had a hit since 2 nights ago, Damn daddy! Go to bed! I want to go find him. Oh fuck, he didn't give me money! Oh whatever, Graverobber is easy to please. And he new knows how to please me to, with a hit of the Z. My nose is starting to get old, same with my right hip. And my breast are to small, there only C 34's.

"Call my Geneterns up! I'm going out!" I demanded over the phone to the receptions desk.

"Ms. Largo I rea…"

"MS. SWEET!"

"Ms. Sweet, I don't think it's a good idea to be going out. Your father thinks your going to get into tro…"

"Oh, their here, Tootles." and with that, I slammed down the phone. These genetically enhanced Man candy are just so I don't have trouble with the Scalpel Sluts. I don't really care for them, but they adore me. Just like everyone else does. I'm every working mans wet dream. A added bonus is that I can be anything, I think tomorrow I'm going to be a classy girl, but with a hint of slut. Okay more than a hint, but I will look classier than usual. When I call the limo, I have to make sure that it comes to the backdoors, I don't want any paparazzi seeing me heading out this late. The drive is long, slow, and quite. The Geneterns as usual flirt, and pet my skin. Its not like I don't like it, its just, there so…Genetern. that's not what I'm into, I'm not Pavi. Speaking of Pavi, I wonder whose face he's taking next, since I rejected him. Pavi is my relative, but its doesn't stop him from trying to make a pass on me. Same with Luigi, he wants me more than anyone. Poor Luigi though, he gets too angry at the girls who don't want to have sex more than 4 times…in a row non stop. I don't have that problem, men want me, and I want them, well mostly. I really don't want them, I want they got. Money. Its like they love me, or what they think is me that day.

As the limo enters the other side of town, the Scalpel Sluts are already swarming the car. that's about time to get out, and walk. Its only a block to his alley from here. One of valets get out, the other picks me up and gets out. They do this almost every time we get out of a limo. Its so annoying, I have legs, I have feet, I can walk. He carries me a new feet before I start kicking and screaming.

"Let me down you brainless hunk of muscle!" I yell at him. Their used to my yelling, but I do apologize later...when were alone in my room. Im not sure which one is which, because I made the surGENs make them look alike, but one is much better with his hands then the other.

We reach Graverobbers alley, the girls look worse than ever. I can see him explaining to some blonde slut that he wont take her body as a down payment, she pouts and leads her hand down to his thigh. But instead of him whisking her arm away, and pushing her back into the crowd, he exhales in pleasure! What does this bitch have that I don't? im perfection in its best! He never does that when I touch him! Then I see she's reaching for the Zydrate gun in his belt. he realized it too. He snaps he head to look at her hand, and she retracts it back to her side.

"Get the fuck outta here! I don't need thief's on my alley." He snaps at her and he throws her against a wall. She falls to the ground in tears. The Scalpel Slut only care about themselves, so they leave her there. She better watch out, she's messing with my dealer.

"Graverobber baby." I sing. His head doesn't move, but he's eyes are eyeing up my body. He thinks I was more beautiful when I was less plastic and more genetic, I think I looked horrid.

"Need a hit Ms. Sweet?" he replies.

"Yes, I need a fix on a few things, so I need a hook up."

"Pay me."

"I got other ways pay dear, other than dough." I tell him. He turns to see me striding towards him. I walk straight up to him and wrap my leg around him. I can feel him getting hard against my thigh. I rub my leg against him, watching his expression. He wants me, and I want the Z. It all works out.

"I got payin' costumers here Sweet." he informs me. I can see right through them, and all I see is wanna be's.

"Grave baby, im much more than these…paying costumers." I coo in his ear. From his face, it sent shivers down his body.

"Im done for the night, scatter!" he tells the Sluts. Their faces go from wanting to pissed off, it really funny to see them flip out. After the girls are gone, I make my move. I put my hand on his thigh, and pet him.

"Now Grave, do what you want with me." I coo. He pushes me up against the wall, and bites my neck. He pins my arms above my head, so that im helpless. The valets come over, and push him off me, which ends up with me kicking them both in the stomach.

"Fuck off!" I yell at them while the wince in pain. He goes back to pinning me against the wall. He drags me to another part of the wall, and starts to take rope out of his bag. He ties my hands together, and then ties the rope to the bar above me. My arms are stuck straight up. He bites my neck, chest, and then my thighs. I moan, and I feel his smirk start to show against my skin. I wrap my legs around his shoulders, pulling him closer to my heat. He unhooks my legs.

"Mrs Sweet, what do we have here? You tired up, and wrapping your legs around an illegal Graverobber, tisk tisk." he laughs.

"Well the bad ones, are always best in bed." he laughs at the too. He grabs my knees, and spreads my legs wide, wide enough that it hurts. I moan again as he bites down each of my thighs again.

"Im waiting…" I inform him, in the most sexual voice I could do.

"Mrs Sweet, you better be patient, didn't you say I could do whatever I wanted to do with you?" he had me there. He kissed my heat, but thanks to my leather panties, I cant feel it.

"Bite me!" I tell him.

"Amber, im not biting you there."

"Bite me!" I yell at him. He bites me, harder than I expected and I scream. He reaches into his bag, and takes out a pair of scissors. He grabs my panties, and cut them. He kisses where he bite me. He begins to kiss, and nip at my core. The sounds coming out of my mouth are ones I haven't ever heard before.

"Fu…Fuck M…Me!" I moan to him. He bites me harder then, causing me to scream again.

"Mrs Sweet, you are not in control, I am." he tells me, as he kisses my core again. He stands up, and begins to undo his pants. Its not the first time I've seen him, but every time I swear he gets bigger. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him towards me.

"Come on, Climb on, Man up." He grabs my hips, and pulls me so that my shoulders and head are the only thing against the wall. He slips inside me slowly, since my "part" is still new, its still needs to be broken in. he moans with pleasure as he slips all the way in. I gasp, and want to claw at him.

"Untie me." I ask him, sweetly. He does what I ask, and I fall against him. Causing him to go deeper, and him to groan, and me to scream. I grab his hair in one hand, and I claw his back with my other. His breathing is hitched but he grunts and moans in my ear. He bites my neck, and I bite his. I claw at his back again when I feel something wet. I look at my hand, and see that my nails, and tips of my fingers and bloody.

"I drew blood." I tell him, as I lick it off my hand.

"Not the first time." he says, as he pulls me up and drops me down onto him again. He grunts, I moan. He pumps into me faster. He walks towards the wall, and pins me against it again. My head hit's the wall, hard. I cant feel anything but him pounding into me. I cant moan, or scream, all I can do is breath, hard. He bites my chest, and claws at my corset.

"This damn thing!" he whispers to himself.

"Next time I wont come in anything at all." I reply with.

"That's more like it." He says, as he pumps faster. My eyes roll to the back of my head, and I scream and moan all at once, as he releases into me.

"Now Baby, where's your end of the deal?" I ask.

"Jeez Am, cant you wait a few minutes, get cleaned up…or we can…"

"I need to go get fixed, Maybe in a couple hours when the Z wares off."

"Fine." he says while lifting me up, and putting me back on the ground. He reaches into his bag and grabs the vial and the gun. He kneels down, and puts the gun towards my thigh.

"Till next time Mrs Sweet." he says, as he shoves the gun to my thigh and cocks it. Last thing I see is Graverobber kissing my cheek and whispering something in my ear. The rest was black.


End file.
